1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water toys and more particularly to a tub toy of the type propelled by a jet of water discharged from the rear of the toy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of tub toys have been developed over the years and some of these toys have offered propelling means of a jet action type.